


Reindeer Treats

by justamuggle



Series: Christmas Drabble-a-Thon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to feed a flying reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: christmas cookies by nitsrek0803 at dramiondrabble at livejournal

“Mum, they have to be _perfect_ ,” the petite blond girl emphasized.

“Rose, they’re fine, honey,” Hermione assured the fidgety teenager, still rolling out the cookie dough on the kitchen counter.

“But Valerie from my Potions class said that if the cookies aren’t baked properly, they won’t work!”

 _Honestly!_ Hermione thought. Her daughter was turning out to be more and more like her former self every day.

“Just don’t forget the cinnamon,” Scorpius said, prancing through the kitchen, performing a nice spin on his heels as he dipped his finger in the bowl of frosting, licking it off. “They won’t like them if there’s not enough cinnamon.” He produced a wonderful smirk that mimicked his father’s.

“Scorpius, you prat! Stop licking the frosting!” Rose ordered him, before turning to her statue-like father at the breakfast table. “Daddy, _please_ tell him to quit pestering us.” She was practically batting her eyelashes at him.

“Scorpius, leave your mother and sister alone,” he said with practically no enthusiasm, never lifting his eyes from his Evening Prophet.

“Geez, Draco, way to be supportive!” Hermione laughed, now cutting out Christmas tree shapes from the dough, Rose just standing next to her, observing.

“Some days, there’s just no way to handle these... handful bunch of twins. They’re worse than the Weasley pair!” he pointed out, throwing a teasing smirk her way.

“Mum, that one’s skewed to the side. It won’t work.”

“Rose, one more word out of you about my cookie making process and I’ll have you just feed carrots to the flying reindeer.”

“Fine,” she huffed.

“Do they really fly, Dad?” Scorpius asked, sitting next to Draco at the table. “The reindeer?”

Draco set his newspaper down, staring wonderfully at his son, the spitting image of himself at the same age.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out when we actually try. Have you honestly ever tried feeding a cookie to a reindeer?”

“That’s a laugh!” Rose snorted. “Scorpius getting close to any live animal... He hates the stray ones Mum brings in every so often.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m going to be the first one to try tonight!” Scorpius jutted his chin in the air to make his point more pronounced.

“Only if Hugo doesn’t beat you to it,” she guaranteed him.

“By the way, where is Hugo?” Hermione asked them.

“Oh, he flooed to Harry’s almost an hour ago,” the head male of the family stated nonchalantly. “He said he wanted a head start.”

Without a preamble to their actions, Rose and Scorpius dropped what they were doing and dashed to the fireplace in the other room, leaving their mother to finish the cookies.

Their parents just chuckled, revelling in their innocence even at sixteen years old, glad that their biggest worries were what mess they’d make in the kitchen next time.


End file.
